Sakura's Strength
by Miss-Sweet-Factor
Summary: Sakura embarks on a highly dangerous S-Class mission. Who will she meet along the way? Will her life change completely or just her personality?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Decisions**

**Sakura P.O.V.**

On the night it all began, there was no moon. In other words, it was a new moon. A time for new beginnings, to wash away the past and start again.

This, in my case would be a blessing.

When I was seven years old, I saw a poster on a dress shop window, inviting children to the Konoha Ninja Academy, to train and learn to be a shinobi and loyally protect their village. At the time, I got so excited about doing such an amazing thing, but my mother didn't think the same way.

After many attempts of asking and pleading her to accept going to the orientation day, she finally said yes.

Little did I know, from then on I would be protecting the village with my life, but be known as a traitor to it in the future.

It was 2:30am in the morning and I had just finished a sixteen hour shift at the Konoha hospital. Let it be known that being a full-time ANBU operative and a full-time medic-nin at the age of 17 was in itself an amazing accomplishment, but the non-stop training, missions and work was extremely draining.

_'__In other words, WE FEEL LIKE CRAP.'_

Ah, Inner Sakura, the voice of my true thoughts and expressions, and the most unnerving and annoying thing on my mind.

_'__Well if I don't express my emotions, you never will.'_

That was true. Believe it or not, this Sakura Haruno has her emotions in check. No smiling, frowning, sadness or happiness on this face, just a blank expression.

I guess that's what ANBU training does to you.

I walked up the stairs of my apartment, stopped at the front door and quietly opened it and snuck inside. Weird right? A ninja using the front door.

I threw my bag on the floor and slipped off my boots, travelled to the couch and fell onto it.

_'__Now to get some lovely TLC from this beautiful, soft couch.'_

Inner was right. When was the last night I actually slept? Maybe I should ask for a vacation, sleep and relaxation were needed for this fleshy suit of pink.

As I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting to sleep I heard the sound I was dreading the most.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

I sat up and opened my eyes and looked sleepily over at my window. An ANBU operative in a frog mask was waiting for a response.

I stood, walked over and pushed open the window.

"Lady Hokage wishes to see you immediately," said the mysterious frog man in a deep monotone voice.

I nodded, and he took that as confirmation and disappeared from sight.

_'__Are you freaking kidding me? Can't this wait until morning…'_

Nope. The village comes first, no matter what hour of the day, even if it was really, really, early and I felt like punching Tsunade in the face.

I grabbed my boots and slipped them back on and decided to leave out the window. I jumped onto the roof and began making my way to the Hokage tower.

The street lamps lit my way through the village as I jumped from roof top to roof top.

The brightest ones were in front of the hospital. I had only finished my night shift there less than an hour ago. Maybe there was a medical emergency and Lady Tsunade wanted me to help out? I certainly hope not. I may be a qualified medic-nin but that doesn't mean I like to work over time.

Perhaps it was an urgent mission?

**_'_****_It better not be either, I can't handle any more work than we already do!'_**

I arrived at the tower and landed just outside of Tsunade's office. I knocked twice on the window and Tsunade turned around in her chair to acknowledge me, and with a small hand gesture summoned me to come in. As I let myself in, I noticed someone else's presence in the room.

"Shikamaru," I said nodding to him as I walked closer to the Hokage's desk.

_'__Why the hell would his lazy ass be here so early in the morning?'_

"Ah, you're here too, Sakura? How troublesome." He replied with a yawn.

Shikamaru was as stoic as ever, but looked worn out.

_'__Probably just woke up.'_

I walked to stand beside him and looked up at Tsunade. She also looked tired, but that's what you get for becoming Hokage. And the sake bottles hidden behind those stacks of paper on her desk were not helping.

"Okay, now that you are both here, let's begin," She said with the sound of impatience lingering in her voice, "What I am about to say here is completely and utterly confidential. I have an S-ranked mission for both of you to undertake, but it will mainly involve you, Sakura. It will be highly dangerous and there is a strong possibility that you could die."

"What will this mission involve Shishou?" I asked in a bored voice.

"The Akatsuki," She replied.

There was dead silence throughout the room.

_'__Could this be related to Naruto? Could they be planning something to hurt him or the village?'_

"What does the Hokage of the Leaf want us, a chunin and a jounin, to do with the Akatsuki?" Shikamaru asked.

He had a point. Even though I am only known as ANBU to few, to take on the Akatsuki seemed insane.

Lady Tsunade cleared her throat and continued. "The council has taken a vote. The Akatsuki organisation needs to be eradicated, and I have had to formulate a plan that will do just that. The Elders have been pushing a decision for weeks. So I have chosen you two for the job. You will be infiltrating the Akatsuki, and taking their organisation down from the inside. Once you gain their trust, I will be the one to give you the order of when to eliminate every single one of the traitorous bastards."

I stared at Tsunade. Taking down the Akatsuki? That's extremely extreme. The largest criminal organisation in the world, to be taken down by two shinobi of Konoha? That's just plain fishy.

_'__Elders pushing for a decision, my ass. They're up to something.'_

Probably correct, but I shouldn't question Tsunade until later.

"I'm sorry but, Shishou why would the Akatsuki even be dumb enough to accept both of us into their ranks?" I asked.

"They aren't that stupid," Shikamaru stated as if it was a world known fact.

"Correct. Shikamaru will be staying here, in the village. You, Sakura, will be gaining their trust. Shikamaru will be a liaison for you in connection to me."

"Why me, Shishou?" I asked, "Aren't there jounins further qualified for this mission?"

"Sakura, you are a qualified jounin _and _medic-nin with ANBU experience. You are one of the few I can trust with this mission," she sounded sincere, "But it's not just the mission, the Elders cannot be trusted. There has been evidence brought to my attention regarding many cases of jounin such as yourself going MIA (*Missing-in-action) on missions under their orders."

_'__Well that's new…'_

I'll say. The Elders are part of the council. The council is supposed to protect the village. Who is going to protect the village if the council is corrupt?

Tsunade continued, interrupting my stressful thoughts, "To continue with the briefing, we must make sure you are recognised as a missing-nin Sakura, so you both must complete this task before Sakura leaves." She handed both Shikamaru and I a small green scroll.

I opened mine up and skimmed the page.

**_'_****_Whoa, stealing a scroll? This is S-rank? HAHAHA!'_**

I agree, but if this is what needs to be done, then why not?

"Once you steal the scroll, Sakura, you will sell it to a business man outside of the village, also known as Shikamaru and he will bring it back to the village under secrecy. That way you won't actually be stealing our prized scroll of sealing."

"How will Sakura keep in contact with us?" Shikamaru asked Tsunade.

"By using the Swift Wind Commute Jutsu that Sakura and I developed four months ago. It is very simple and undetectable. So in other words-"

"-Sakura won't be in danger of getting caught contacting the Leaf under the Akatsuki's watch."

"Exactly, and you, Shikamaru will be in charge of her supplies in the field. Such as depositing money, information and anything she needs, at safe points on this map here."

She presented a small map of the nations on her desk.

"Study them, seeing as your life may depend on it, Sakura." Tsunade stated.

"Hai, Shishou." I replied, glancing at the map. I already knew the map of nations off by heart, but the safe points were another problem.

Tsunade let us mull over the information for a few minutes. Then came the question.

"Well? Do you accept the mission under the terms that you know you may not be coming back from this Sakura? Will you fulfil the elements of this mission by becoming a missing-nin agent for the Leaf Village? Will you serve this village as its protector no matter what?"

This felt like the most vitally important decision anyone could ever make. Would I survive under the risks? And be able to live with the fact that I may never be able to come back to the village due to treason?

**_'Take the risk Sakura. You never know, maybe this will be the most fun we've ever had on a mission yet? And just think, you will get to protect your village the best way you can.'_**

_What about the down side of it all? I would become an S-Class Missing-nin and be hunted by any and all other villages. I could die and never see Naruto or Kakashi or Sai or my mother or even… Sasuke ever again. I would be betraying everyone I know. How is that for the better?_

_'__You could see Sasuke again. Being on the run, you can meet a lot of people.'_

**What about Naruto? It would ruin him. Both his best friends would be traitors to the village he loves and protects. He would hate us.**

**_'_****_But you would be protecting it as well Sakura. More than Naruto ever could. The Akatsuki are after him and he can't do anything to stop them. At least you could.'_**

…..

…..

…..

"I accept the mission, Shishou."

* * *

Hey Everyone! I may have edited this chapter again... and again... BUT THE NEW CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON PROMISE.

Read & Review! Any feedback would be lovely x

-Sweet


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Betrayal and Acceptance**

**Sakura P.O.V.**

After the meeting and the greatest maybe even the stupidest decision of my life, I ran back to my apartment to gather my things together in preparation for the mission. Tsunade said everything was to go down tomorrow night.

**'I am starting to feel odd emotions from you Sakura. OddOddOdd feelings. Chickening out already?'**

I decided I would give her an answer later as I heard some movement downstairs in the kitchen. I looked up at my clock and it read 6:03am. Kaa-san must be up and cooking breakfast already.

**'Wait… that drunk Hokage kept us for 4 hours! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! WE NEED BEAUTY SLEEP TO BE BEAUTIFUL'**

_'Obviously you imbecile'_

I stopped packing and I realised something.

_'What have I done? I'm going to have to leave her, my own mother. I will be a traitor to the village.'_

**'It was your decision Sakura. Remember I am ignorable.'**

_'Do not try to talk away your part in this decision! I understand that I made my choice and I deserve the consequences. But I just didn't think of the outcome at the time!'_

**'No. You just thought of protecting the village.'**

_'But what about my friends and family? Did I consider them in all this?'_

For the first time in a long time Inner stayed silent, which made her the incredibly odd one. I decided to head downstairs to the kitchen. I needed to see her. To make sure she knew I loved her. Even after everything. I loved her. I would never betray my own mother.

"Oh, good morning Sakura-chan." Kaa-san greeted me as I entered the kitchen. Her appearance was always perfect in the morning. She had deep red hair just above her shoulders and dark blue eyes. And she was dressed in today's clothes whereas I am dressed in plain smelly clothes from yesterday. I don't understand how someone who got up at 6am every morning could look so presentable. But then again she was a beautiful woman.

"Morning Kaa-san." I greeted her back and sat down at the dining table. Whatever she was cooking smelled wonderful.

"Did you just get back from the hospital? I thought you were supposed to be back around midnight?' She asked.

"Yeah, they needed me to stay longer. Some chunins came back from a mission badly injured. It just took until now to fix them up." I answered.

'_I am lying to her now. Great just fucking great.'_

**'Kami-sama Sakura, grow up, you use to do it all the time when you were a brat. How is that different to now?'**

_'Screw you'_

"That's not good, I hope they recover." She came over and placed a plate of food in front of me.

"They will. Don't worry yourself about it," I reassured her.

Miso soup with tamagoyaki and dumplings. My favourite. She always serves this when I am home from missions. Kaa-san sat down across from me, said _'Itadakimasu' _and began eating.

I too began shovelling food down my throat. I hadn't eaten since my dinner break last night.

It was a quiet breakfast, which was nice, just to sit with her and enjoy the time I had left. After she finished eating she started conversation.

"What are you going to do today? Sleep? I believe Naruto-kun wanted to see you today with the rest of the team?" Kaa-san said.

Sleep sounded amazing. "Naruto has a mission with the rest of the team today." I answered. Tsunade told me she was sending everyone from team 7 out of the village while I began my mission. Just to be safe.

"Are you going with them?"

"No. Tsunade gave me the day off," which was the best thing she has ever done.

**'I'll say. Drunk-Kage never gives us a day off.'**

"They can handle it." I said with a fake smile.

"Alrighty then, well, I am going for my spa day with Ino's mother in about two hours. I'll be gone most of the day, so you get some peace and quiet to sleep."

"Ok. Thanks for breakfast Kaa-san, I love you"

"Love you too baby. Have a good rest today." She got up and went to the kitchen to clean the dishes.

**'SleepSleepSleepSleepSleep now please Sakura?'**

I finished my breakfast, washed up my dishes and headed back to my room. I finished packing all the essential items for my mission, extra shinobi wear, civilian clothes, and all my weapons which I sealed in a scroll. Tsunade told me to take as much money as possible just in-case I lost touch with the Shikamaru. I labelled that one important.

**'You gonna take anything else? Come on Sakura.'**

I walked over to my bedside dresser. The portrait of the genin team 7. Should I take it?

No… It's just a reminder of hurtful memories.

_'We use to be happy. I did at least.'_

**'If Sasuke was ever happy the whole universe would implode. That boy never smiled when you were friends. Naruto on the other hand smiled too much and definitely still does. It's like the sun burning our eyes with that much orange. And Kakashi is just odd. Like you, except you don't read porn.'**

I burst out laughing.

_'Thanks Inner. And when have I ever been late to a meeting? That man is an irresponsible idiot.'_

**'True.'**

I decided to put the portrait in with the scrolls in my bag. After everything was packed and sealed away in scrolls, I went to sleep. I had no dreams. If I did I assume they would be nightmares about this mission.

*time skip*

I awoke at 5:30pm. I had slept for nearly 10 hours.

**'Hey long time no annoy. Feel better?'**

_'Much better. Except now I am more anxious than ever'_

I grabbed the mission scrolls Tsunade gave me and began to study every detail of them. All the safe points she was talking about seemed to be in remote non- populated areas, which could be to my advantage. I was to meet the business man 'Shikamaru' I was selling the scroll to on the border of Fire Country, near a small village there. After that, I was on my own. I had to track down the Akatsuki and find a way into their ranks.

Which was going to be difficult.

I heard the front door open and slam. "I'm home Sakura-chan! There's food here if you want it, if not it's going to the fridge!" Kaa-san yelled from downstairs.

I looked at my clock and it was already 7pm. I had been studying and decrypting these scrolls for over an hour.

I stopped and hid them. If Kaa-san found them I don't know what would happen.

_'I'll burn them later'_

I went downstairs and grabbed my dinner from Kaa-san. It was dango, another favourite.

"How long did you sleep?" She asked.

"About 10 hours" I admitted feebly.

She sighed as if she was tempted to scold me. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, I'm wide awake now. How was your spa day?"

"Oh absolutely wonderful! I feel completely relaxed so don't get me angry! We had so much fun just being away from home and out and about." She said a little too cheerfully.

"That's good. Everyone needs a day off."

"I'm heading to my room dear, I bought a nice little book and I am excited to start reading it" She told me. After that Kaa-san kissed me goodnight and went upstairs to her room.

"I love you." I said to the empty dining room. At least she was happy on her last day with me.

I ate my dango quickly and went back to my room. I burned the scrolls relating to the mission with a small fire jutsu and double checked my equipment.

I was ready.

**'Are you sure?'**

_'If I'm not I still have no choice. I accepted this mission and it is my obligation to full fill it.'_

I secured my equipment bag and a black cloak with the hood up.

Now it was time to wait.

* * *

**No Ones POV.**

It was quiet. Not that a library isn't usually quiet. But the room was tense. It was always like this when guarding dangerous weapons that can be used against you. Even if it was a room full of paper made weapons.

Four chunin stood guard at the Konoha-Nin Library, two guarding the main entrance and two inside guarding the target.

All of a sudden a chakra spiked inside the library. A hooded figure appeared in the middle of the guarded room, surrounded by cherry blossom petals.

"Stop right there," said the taller one of the chunin's. "Who are you?"

The intruder stayed silent.

"I'll alert the Hokage," the smaller chunin told his comrade. He then went to the closest wall, bent down and pressed a button underneath a shelf.

An alarm sounded.

"Don't do anything stupid."

It was now or never.

The intruder charged both the chunin. With weapons drawn they proceeded to fight back.

But before they could even attempt to fight, the intruder disappeared. And then they were both knocked out.

**Sakura POV.**

I landed just behind Izumo and Kotetsu. Poor guys, they never stood a chance against my speed.

_'Now, which scroll is it?'_

**'Ooo why not try the big revealing looking one over there?'**

_'Quit being bitchy.'_

I grabbed the scroll she was talking about and double checked it was the right one.

_'The Scroll of Sealing, you figured they would have it in a more secure place since Naruto stole it.'_

**'Yeah but is Naruto smart enough to get past two chunins with making a lot of noise?'**

_'Hey we did technically trip the alarm.'_

**'****Tsk, a mere casualty.'**

I strapped the scroll to my back and exited the library. I jumped from roof top to roof top towards the village main gate.

**'This is it! WE ARE FINALLY LEAVING!'**

_'Why are you so happy?'_

I never received an answer as a kunai came spiralling towards me planning to maim and kill. I dodged it easily and kept heading straight for the main gate.

**'Here comes the tricky part.'**

The main gate was barricaded by 14 Leaf-nin. I began forming hand signs for a genjutsu. There was no point fighting them up close and personal, this was much easier.

"Illusionary Technique: Crimson Massacre" I said. All these chunin level ninja would now be dealing with their own deaths. Mentally of course, I would never kill a fellow comrade. I based this jutsu off of the Sharingan's Tsukuyomi. It's just deals less damage. They all collapsed after a few seconds.

**'Yeah, and no one dies.'**

I jumped over their unconscious bodies and made it through the main gate. I pumped chakra through my feet to increase my speed. I needed to get out of as quickly as possible.

_'That seemed awfully easy. Tsunade must have done something.'_

**'Stupid Hokage, making it easy for us? We need the challenge! CHA!'**

_'Oh boohoo. Get over it you whiner.'_

**'If you called me a whiner, does that mean you are calling yourself one?'**

_'Shut it'_

**'You just told yourself to-'**

I tuned out the rest of her blabber; I needed to find somewhere to hide until tomorrow morning.

*Flashback*

_"Find a safe and secure spot near the border. Try not to be seen by anyone. You need to be able to meet Shikamaru without any difficulties." _Lady Tsunade explained.

*End of Flashback*

After a few moments of thinking, Inner and I both agreed that staying in civilian villages wasn't safe. Even with a henge, it would be too risky. And I am not going take any chances.

I arrived at the border after two hours of non-stop running and I have to admit my legs were shaking from the pain.

There was a nearby tree to position myself. I set a few traps just to be safe and put on a henge just in-case someone wonders along.

**'Well, at least we are safe?' **Was Inner trying to reassure me? If she was, she is definitely terrible at it.

_'For now, the easy part is over.'_

**'Fine, be a let-down.'**

_'I'm just saying, that it's going to be tough from here on out. There is not going to be time for anything but the mission.'_

**'As Shikamaru would say, how troublesome.'**

* * *

**Alright! Chapter 2 successfully edited and posted! R&R please! Feedback is welcome and if you find a discrepancy let me know ;)**

**~Sweet **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Life on the Run**

**Shikamaru POV.**

What a drag.

I mean, come on. Here I am sitting in a tea shop, and my skin is melting. It's incredibly humid today and being in a tea shop with no air circulation doesn't help.

Sakura would be here in a few minutes. Then we can both be on our way.

It was decided we would meet here, in Emiko's Tea House. It was small, isolated and not near any large villages, just a simple small tea shop.  
Simple. I like that word.

My henge was probably a little over the top. Posing as a man in his approximate 40's who has a rather large beard. Along with some incriminating tattoo's from known rouge-nin gangs, and an eye patch. Which I thought made me look a bit like a pirate. However, no one would recognise an old pirate as Shikamaru Nara.

This beard was making the heat worse though. If Sakura didn't get here soon, she would find a gang- related pirate who died of heat stroke.

**Sakura POV.**

I arrived at Emiko's Tea House, sweating up a storm. It wasn't crowded. There were only four people in total.

**'Who the hell creates the weather? I'm dying in here.'**

I chose to ignore her. Inner had been complaining all morning about our surroundings. For someone who wanted to leave the village so bad, she sure misses civilisation and air-conditioner.

Looking around the shop, I saw a very touchy, feely couple who looked like they were travelling judging by the state of their attire and equipment, plus the owner of this sweaty establishment. In a corner on the left side of the shop, I noticed an old man with some tattoo's I recognised.

I walked towards the man and sat down in front of him.

"Have you got what I wanted?" he asked. This, I hope he was translating to _"Did you get the scroll out safely?"_

Oh dear Kami-sama his beard made me want to laugh.

"Here it is, safe and sound. Do you have my money?" I replied while passing the scroll to him. _"Phase 1 of mission complete."_

"Straight from the boss himself. He sends his gratitude with it as well." The old man handed me an envelope, and a small bag, which I could tell contained many _gold_ pieces of ryo. **'KACHING'**

_"From Tsunade, message included."_

"Thank you for doing business" I finished.

Shikamaru stood up slowly. "Goodbye Sakura," he said, "and good luck." He gave me one last glance and then left the tea house.

I stayed seated and opened the envelope. It read:

_Sakura,_  
_I know you are scared. Anyone would be in your position. But you need to stay strong. Be wary of villages and stick to back roads. Don't intercept any fights and _don't be a hero_. That's not who you are anymore. You are a Missing-nin from the Hidden Leaf Village and you need to act like one. All the training you have accomplished can be used now. You don't have to hold back anymore. Do what you need to do to survive._

_I will try to stop Naruto from coming after you, but I cannot make any promises. You know how he is. Team Seven does not know of your 'betrayal' yet, but I will make sure to be as gentle as I can with the news._

_Good luck._

_Sincerely, Tsunade._

_P.S. Destroy this._

**'Oh yeah I forgot Knucklehead didn't know.'**

_'No one knows Inner. And it has to stay that way.'_

***Time Skip- 3 months later ***

Three months of tracking and hunting for the Akatsuki and still no contact.

Mind you, it was incredibly difficult tracking them. They only stayed in one place for a short amount of time and were never together as an organisation. Travelling in pairs seemed to be their style. Yet it still wasn't enough for me to proceed with any communication whatsoever. Troublesome criminals.

**'Don't blame the criminals, blame the one chasing them.'**

_'Screw you. I don't see you running all over the world trying to find them.'_

**'Technically, since I am you. I AM. And don't be fussy. Tsunade might have some information on the 'troublesome criminals' whereabouts. By the way, you are starting to sound like Shikamaru, lazy and unenthusiastic. We can't have that! You'll end up a boring old woman!'**

It had been exactly one month since I heard information from Tsunade. She was due to contact me in the next couple of days.

Last time I received a message from her she said Naruto had been trying to escape the village and track me down to 'bring me back'. She also said that there had been news of Sasuke's whereabouts, and she had sent Team Seven after him. They were all most likely still in the Land of Lightning, which let me get as far away from there as I could, in Kusagakure near the border of the Land of Earth.

At the moment, I was positioned in a small motel, in a small village. This is due to bounty hunters. I've been attacked five times in the past three weeks. None of them were strong enough to incapacitate me, but they were annoying and it made me feel on edge all the time. Apparently I'm worth over a million in ryo.

**'We excel, because we are expensive.'**

_'Excel in what exactly? Being the worst tracker ever?'_

**'Quit being a whiny lil' shit. You're depressing my mood. Think of it as a good thing! If we weren't worth anything, wouldn't it be boring? The chase is the best part…'**

I left my motel room and decided to roam around the village. No need for a henge now. I am a known Missing-Nin. I need to be recognised. That way I might gain a better reputation than 'The Fifth Hokage's Apprentice'. I have to admit I could have a worse reputation.

I found my way across the street of the motel and into a bar.

**'Great... GUESS WHO'S GONNA GET HIT ON!'**

I could agree with Inner. The bar was full of 15 men. I'd say half of them were drunk and or tipsy. And they were all looking at me.  
For good measure and so none of them could sneak up on me, I sat in a booth at the far end.

A waiter came over to my table and asked if I required anything.

"One bottle of sake will do thank you." I replied.

He left and came back with my order. I thanked him again and began to pour my drink.

One sip was all I had time for before I was interrupted.

"Hey little lady, want me to buy you *hiccup* a drink?"

I looked up and saw a tall, scrawny man leering at me and awaiting an answer. Honestly, I was here to case the place, not deal with imbeciles. And I was listening out for rumours about the Akatsuki.

"No" I replied with a blank tone, ignoring him as best I could.

"Aw come on! Just one... Then maybe later we could head back to my place?"

"No" I answered him again. Since I figured this guy wasn't going to let it go, I stood, punched him, and he flew into the wall across the room.

Everyone stayed clear of me after that.

**'BAHAH DID YOU SEE HOW FAR HE WENT? BAM! GIRL THAT WAS GREAT! TAKE THAT PUNY HUMAN!'**

After about an hour of sitting and sipping my sake every now and then, I heard quite a few things. The men speaking to the bartender talked about their wives and 'such harsh lives', and the waiter who had served me earlier I overheard had an odd fetish with feathers, but nothing about the Akatsuki. Until now.

"Hey Kaoru! Did you hear about what happened with Satoshi today?" A man at the bar said to his friend.

"Yeah, he got beat up by some ninja that's what. A whole bunch of people saw him get dragged away. Apparently he had been dealing money and supplies with 'em and he just stopped giving 'em the goods so they punished 'im." replied the man named Kaoru.

"He's probably dead! The ninja who took him were the Akatsuki! No one messes with them and lives!"

_'The Akatsuki?'_

I listened to the rest of their conversation which eventually carried to their work. This Satoshi fellow may or may not be dead. Either way he was obviously the best place to start.

I downed the rest of my sake and gathered my things and left some money on the table.

I approached the man Kaoru and his friend and asked, "Excuse me, may I ask where your friend by the name of Satoshi lives?"

"What's it to you?" answered Kaoru, sending me a glare. How was I going to do this?

**'Try being sympathetic or helpful you emotionless robot'**

"I may be able to help your friend." I told them. Would this really work?

Kaoru seemed to be considering the idea. His friend on the other hand I believe was a little too full of his beverage.

"He lives near the river's path, an old wooden cabin. You can't miss it. And if I hear anything was taken, I'll be sending a fight your way missy!"

I bowed and thanked him. "Thank you, I will see what I can do."

**'You heartless liar'**

I ignored her comment and turned around to leave. Passing through the door I accidentally bumped into two men who were coming into the bar. I mumbled an apology and left as fast as I could.

Those men were ninja. Highly ranked telling by their chakra and wearing henges. Odd coincidence?

**_'You are paranoid.'_**

_'And you are giving me a headache.'_

**'Great so we have lots in common!'**

I began my walk out of the village and into the direction of the river. But the two ninja were following. They kept their distance but it unnerved me.

**'What do we do? What do we do? WHAT DO WE DO?'**

_'Calm down, we will be fine.'_

Suddenly their chakra signatures disappeared. I stopped and gathered a fighting stance.

Were they going to attack?

The ninja phased in front of me. But they were not giving off any signals of wanting to attack.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The shorter of the two said.

"Sakura Haruno, Formerly affiliated with Village Hidden in the Leaf, Apprentice to Fifth Hokage, considered highly tactical and dangerous. Rank of Jounin." The taller of the two replied to his partner while he read from what I believe was a bingo book.

"So can I kill the bitch then?"

_'Kill? Must be bounty hunters.'_

"No bastard, she is worth more alive."

_'Definitely bounty hunters.'_

"You money grabbing asshole! I'll deal with it the way I want!"

What should I do? Stay and fight or run and hide? I can take them but their amount of chakra bothers me. Like a lot.

"Who are you?" I asked both of them. I didn't think I was going to get an answer. But it was worth a try.

The shorter one started laughing. Suddenly there was a cloud of smoke before me.

They had released the henges.

**'Oh shit'**

* * *

Chapter 3 complete! Woo I love editing! But now that I think about I have to start writing new chapters soon... :(

WRITING IS HARD.

R&R please! Feedback is welcome and if you see any discrepancy's let me know through PM.

~Sweet


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Phase 2 Complete**

**Sakura POV.**

In front of me stood Hidan and Kakuzu of the Akatsuki, the famous Zombie Combo.

This was going to be difficult.

I keep my face blank and emotionless. I didn't need to let my opponents know I was uneasy. A shinobi must never show weakness, rule 29.

But how was I going to defeat two immortals?

Hidan began laughing again. "I can sense your fear bitch. Your face may not show it but you are scared shitless!"

Suddenly one of Kakuzu's grey tendrils struck out toward me. I dodged and unsheathed my katana.

"Swordsmen eh?" sneered Hidan.

Then he unsheathed his scythe. Oh shit.

**'Don't let him cut you. Remember what Ino said, he uses blood to bring you down. Just like a voodoo doll.'**

Hidan leapt at me and we clashed. His speed was almost equal to mine. But his precision was knocking me around. Suddenly he jumped back from our close sword fight and threw his scythe at me.

**'DODGE'**

It glided through the air and very nearly sliced my head off. He recoiled the scythe back through the metal cord attached to it.

That was unpredictable.

_'Thanks Inner.'_

**'Sakura you won't beat them with your pansy katana alone. Add some chaos to the stew'**

A large grin swept across my face. I extended chakra to my left fist and punched the ground creating a crater and a cloud of smoke. Hidan and Kakuzu jumped back to escape the force. This gave me a second to complete my next move. I sheathed my katana and gathered chakra to both of my hands. The chakra formed into a blue colour with a pointed edge about the size of my forearm.

**'Chakra blades? Nice.'**

A grey tendril shot through the cloud of smoke and I immediately sliced it in half with my newly formed blades. I heard a grunt, but then Hidan suddenly jumped at me swinging his scythe down toward my head. The smoke cleared and I blocked Hidan's attack with my right-hand blade.

Kakuzu took advantage to my opening and sent four tendrils toward me. I moved away from Hidan and began my defence for the tendrils. I managed to dodge two and slice one but the fourth grabbed my left upper arm, and crushed it.

I let out a low grunt of pain. Hidan and Kakuzu retreated back a few steps, as if to see what I would do next. Kakuzu receded his tendrils. I released the breath I had been holding.

**'KAMI-SAMA THAT FUCKING HURT'**

_'Not helping Inner!'_

I dismissed the chakra in my hands but gathered healing chakra in my right hand. I began healing the crushed bone and muscle. It really did fucking hurt.

Kakuzu's attack only seemed to damage my arm internally. Which on my part was excellent as Hidan could not access my blood.

Once I healed my arm enough so it would function, I dismissed the chakra in my right hand and looked up at my opponents.

Hidan was smiling menacingly and Kakuzu looked extremely angry.

It was now or never.

"I wish to join the Akatsuki." I said with a blank expression. Silence followed my statement.

Suddenly Hidan burst out laughing so hard he had to crouch in order to calm himself.

Kakuzu on the other hand lost his enraged expression and looked calm. "What purpose does the Akatsuki have to accept such a proposal?"

**'****Wait… REALLY?'**

"Wait you're actually gonna listen to this load of crap?" Hidan seemed surprised yet he was still laughing.

**'****Bastard.'**

"I have certain information that may concern the goals of the Akatsuki. I also have one of your so called, organisations rings," I placed my hand in my right hip pouch and pulled out a small silver ring with the kanji for 'sky' engraved on it. "Orochimaru was kind enough to leave it for any passer-by after his death."

I had found the ring before I left the village. On an ANBU mission just after Orochimaru died. I and four others investigated and collected evidence from Orochimaru's last known base. And the ring was discovered. Tsunade and Jiraiya were the ones who made the connection of the ring to the Akatsuki.

"Hmph, what information concerns the Akatsuki's goals?" asked Kakuzu. He seemed annoyed I had the ring.

"Information of the whereabouts and future plans for the Nine- tailed jinchūriki." I replied, no trace of emotion in my voice. I hated this.

"You would give up your own village's jinchūriki for the sake of entry to our organisation?" Kakuzu asked giving me a look of disbelief.

I let out a humourless laugh. "What's a bit of fun without a bit of betrayal?" I hated this, "After all, your organisation is trying to create a world of peace yet it's full of criminal missing-nin."

Kakuzu seemed to be weighing his options. Hidan on the other hand had been awfully quiet during our dealings.

"Fine. We will consider your bargain," said Kakuzu.

"How will I know your answer?"

"We will send someone."

Then they both disappeared in a cloud of mist.

***Small time skip- 2 days later***

The small village was still quiet. I had not left yet. I was waiting for my reply.

I had received an update from Tsunade. Apparently Naruto's mission to capture Sasuke had been a success, which shocked me so much I had to sit down.

Sasuke was back in the Leaf village. And where was I? Not there. I was not there to welcome him back, or even bring him home myself. I was so mad I made myself sick. How could I do this to Naruto? Betray him at such a time? He must have been so broken.

At least he would be happy with Sasuke by his side. That was all that mattered. Naruto was who I was doing this for. This mission was to protect him, and the village.

Sasuke had been confined to a cell until it was decided what would be done about his situation.

Tsunade had said Naruto was still worried. Of course he was. I was worried too. What if Naruto tried to come after me again? Would I attack my friend? Would I let the Akatsuki hurt my friend? Would I hurt my family?

**'Stop thinking about it, you're just stressing yourself out.'**

_'I know'_

I composed myself. At the moment I was cleaning and sharpening my tools.

I had also replied to Tsunade with my news. She sent back an immediate 'good work!' with a 'keep me updated whenever you can'.

Now I was just waiting, waiting for my acceptance into the Akatsuki, or rejection.

**'How long does it fucking take to consider a bargain? TWO DAYS MY ASS'**

I had finished sharpening my tools and I was carefully putting them away in there designated scrolls and pockets. My whole back pack was full of scrolls, whether they be summoning, medical or just tools.

**'Nerd'**

I was about to leave to go grab some dinner when I felt a presence behind me. I turned and saw the oddest thing. A man who had two large venus fly-trap like extensions attached to his head in an Akatsuki cloak.

_'How? I didn't even feel his presence.' _

"**Hello**, _are you Sakura Haruno_?" the odd man said. (Black Zetsu is in Bold and White Zetsu is in Italics)

"Yes?" I answered, again I kept composure in order not to let Inner freak out.

**'****P-P-PLAAAAANT!'**

"_You have been accepted into the Akatsuki's organisation,_ **Please come with me."**

I had no idea I could feel so much relief after such a tense moment.

I gathered my things and was ready. I looked to the plant man, "How will we be travelling?" I asked, "Also what is your name?"

"**My name is Zetsu**, _You will be travelling with us_,** so try not to vomit**."

Suddenly, Zetsu grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him, the next thing I knew we were sinking into the ground. I managed to hold my breath and after what I estimated as around 3 minutes of being below the earth, we emerged from the ground into a dark area.

I began coughing and spluttering. I know ninja are meant to be prepared for anything but what the hell!

"Next *cough* time, do you mind giving me a *cough* little warning?" I said to Zetsu.

"_Sorry Haruno_-**san**" was all he replied as he began descending into the earth once more.

I gathered myself and put on my blank expression as usual.

Apparently I was underground or in some sort of cave. It was dark and smelt like dirt, and the vibrations in the ground were different to those above ground.

I saw a hallway leading away from the large room I was in. I walked towards it and Kakuzu appeared at the entrance.

"Come with me" was all he said in his deep voice.

I followed. He took me through many halls before we arrived at what looked like a meeting room.

In this room was a large group of people wearing Akatsuki cloaks sitting at a large table.

_'__Oh shit.'_

**'Why do I get the feeling this is gonna be like your first day of school? Awkward and weirder than usual'**

I stopped at the entrance, unsure of what to do and Kakuzu went and sat at the table next to Hidan and Sasori.

_'Wait what!? Sasori? I killed him! Goddamn bastard!_

I was pretty sure I threw composure out the window when I saw Sasori sitting there. My eyes filled with shock and hatred.

**'He isn't even looking this way! Asshat!'**

A deep voiced cleared their throat.

"Sakura Haruno, is it?" this voice came from the man at the very end of the table, "I am Pein, the leader of this organisation. Welcome to the Akatsuki. You may call me Leader-sama."

Wow… weird.

Pein- or I mean Leader-sama had orange hair and had quite a lot of piercings marring his face. He was also donned in an Akatsuki cloak. His eyes were something I had never seen, just like Jiraiya had described. Rings of silver.

"I will introduce everyone. You have already met Hidan and Kakuzu and Zetsu, this is Konan, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Tobi, Deidara and Sasori."

I was fuming with rage at the mention of Sasori, but I kept my tongue.

"I know you are the person responsible for Sasori's death so I assume this may be a problem."

**'****A problem? Oh boy this guy has no idea!'**

"How are you alive?" I seethed through my teeth. My voice sounded so deadly I surprised myself.

"Perhaps you and lovely Grandmother didn't succeed in killing me?" Sasori answered a smile gracing his beautiful face. He still didn't meet my eye.

"That's bull shit your heart was dead." I said in all seriousness. That bastard was going to pay for that comment.

"Perhaps you could save this argument for later Haruno?" announced Pein, "I am not finished."

I immediately gathered myself. What was I doing? That was stupid. I shouldn't lose myself like that. "I apologise, Leader-sama." I said bowing slightly.

"As I was saying, even if you are responsible for Sasori's death, you will accept your differences, as he will be your new partner."

**'ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I'm definitely going to 'accidently' kill him again'**

_'Here, here'_

"Later on, someone will show you to your living quarters. Your uniform will be there. You are not to go out without this uniform unless asked. Also may I see this ring you spoke of?"

Once again I pulled out the ring, and I threw it across the large table toward Pein. He caught it, with an annoyed look.

"It seems it's still intact." he mumbled to himself. "It was in this condition when you found it? Orochimaru had not done any harm to it?" He asked looking at me again.

"When my team and I had found it, there was no evidence of experimentation. Konoha didn't damage it either, they merely inspected it. And of course they didn't notice when it went missing otherwise, I would be dead." I said with a smirk. If Konoha had discovered I had stolen it, I would be in a ton of trouble from Tsunade.

"And the information concerning the jinchūriki?" He pestered ignoring my joke.

This time, I pulled out a scroll. "This holds all future information of possible locations of the Nine-tails. Not to mention all locations of Konoha's known allies from two months ago."

I hope he falls for it. It's full of fake locations but still.

Pein examined it and rolled it back up. Then he threw the ring back to me, which I caught. He seemed to accept the map as real.

**'HE FELL FOR IT?'**

"You will wear that on your left little finger from now on. Don't take it off. It is a means of communication."

I nodded accepting his rules.

"And there will be no fighting amongst members of this organisation. Save that for the training areas. Am I clear Haruno? I know of Tsunade Senju's temper."

"Crystal clear, Leader-sama."

"Settle in nicely then." And with that he and the lady called Konan stalked out of the room and disappeared.

Now it was awkward.

Everyone was staring at me.

Hang on a second. They are all men!

**'****CHA! SEXY MEN I AM HERE!'**

I placed a hand on the bridge of my nose in frustration. Inner was going to be the death of me.

"Hey bitch, up to finishing that fight?" sneered Hidan, as he stood. He was grinning madly.

"No."

"Still afraid then?"

"What you thought you sensed as fear was really just me wanting to rip your tongue out of your head and shove it so far up your ass, you wouldn't be able to walk properly."

"It's on you fucked-up bitch!"

Hidan appeared in front of me. And I merely flicked his head with two fingers filled with chakra.

His body went flying into the wall behind and made a rather large dent. He slowly stood up but all the while laughing to himself.

Okay, now it was awkward.

Kakuzu shot me a glare that could kill and then walked over to Hidan and slapped him over the head, mumbling something about 'money'.

Deidara stood from where he sat and walked over to me. Or more like invaded my personal space.

"So you're the one that killed Danna, yeah?" He asked giving me a once over. "You don't seem like much to me, un."

"I could say the same thing about you," I said, avoiding his eyes and keeping composure.

He gave a hearty laugh and responded, "Well you really shouldn't Sakura-chan, because remember sometimes things go 'boom!' by accident."

I gave him a blank stare, "Please don't be so familiar with me."

_'__Why do I feel like I was just threatened?'_

Before he could respond, an orange masked man suddenly interrupted us.

"HELLO SAKURA-CHAN! Tobi wants to be friends with Sakura-chan! Can we be friends Sakura-chan?"

**'…'**

_'…'_

**'****BAHAHAHAHAHAHA…'**

I believe I lost my composure once again with this… ninja?

"Tobi! Get out of her face, un! We were talking you idiot!" Deidara shouted, except Tobi seemed to be awaiting answer.

"Uh, sure Tobi." I replied quietly.

Before Tobi could jump with delight, Deidara grabbed his hood and began dragging him from the room. "Danna! We're going to train, un!"

I turned my eyes to Sasori. He was ignoring the shouting duo but then turned to me.

"If you've got something to say, then say it Haruno"

Instead of answering straight away, I put my bag on the table, searched for the scroll I was looking for and opened it. Then I summoned the object I needed.

Itachi and Kisame stopped their quiet conversation and looked over with mild interest, watching to see what would happen.

I threw the summoned object towards Sasori and he caught it.

"That is all I have to say, Sasori. You were dead, -" I paused, pointing at the object in his hands, "That was your heart. It no longer has a pulse. Not that I know how it had one in the first place. So how are you alive?"

Then he met my eyes, a smirk donning his face. "If you're such a medical professional, Haruno, then I will leave it up to your imagination."

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

_'__His personality will force violence!'_

**'****Are you kidding? THIS IS GOLD!'**

He dropped the smirk and spoke seriously, "Tomorrow you will meet me at the training arena and we shall familiarise our skills. We are going to be partners after all."

"Fine!" I said a little too harshly.

Then Sasori as well, left the meeting. Now all that was left were Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha.

"Would you like me to show you to your room?" asked the Uchiha with a smooth, deep voice.

"Yes, if you could." I answered him blankly.

"Kisame, I will see you in the morning," The Uchiha then stood and walked to another exit of the room.

**'I suppose that means you follow him?'**

_'No shit Captain Obvious.'_

I followed Itachi down two corridors and stopped as he did in front of a door.

"This will be your room." was all he said in his dull, emotionless voice.

Then he opened the door. I stepped inside and gave it a glance.

It was simple and average, one single bed, a dresser and a wardrobe for belongings. Nothing special.

"Haruno-san, may I ask you a question?"

I turned to look at him with a blank face. "You just did."

He ignored my comment and closed the door behind us. "Why would you betray Naruto? He was your teammate was he not? Even your friend?"

It felt like my facade almost fell to pieces. What kind of question was that? And since when was Itachi Uchiha on a first name basis with Naruto?  
I made sure I kept composure. I can't use my emotions; they get the better of me, which in my case is the worst part of me.

"What does Naruto being my teammate have to do with anything? In my previous experience, teammates are not considered friends. And I really don't understand why it's any of your business Uchiha." I said to him coldly and harshly. I needed to protect Naruto, and in order to do that I needed to distance myself from him.

"I apologise. I will leave you now." And he turned to leave.

Should I tell him or should I not? Sasuke was his brother wasn't he? And they are trying to kill each other, right?

"You should know something," I said turning to face him. He paused, hand on the door knob.

"Yes?"

"Sasuke returned to the Leaf."

A moment passed before he answered, still as calm as ever. "Voluntarily?"

A nearly burst out laughing. "Of course not, you should know him well enough to know Naruto dragged him back."

"Hn." He replied. Then turned the door knob and left, closing the door behind him.

I sighed loudly, taking a seat on the bed.

I felt alone in this room. It was so small it was almost suffocating. After unpacking a few things, I decided I was in need of a goodnight's rest.

Before that though, I placed a jutsu around my room, so the others couldn't hear what I was doing.

I gathered some chakra and performed my Swift Wind Commute Jutsu.

_"Tsunade, Phase 2 Complete. Sakura."_

* * *

This is literally the longest chapter I've ever written.

I added a lot more to it of course. More Akatsuki nonsense ;P

R&R please! Feedback is welcome and if you notice any discrepancy's in information let me know! ;)

~Sweet


End file.
